


and it's all in the name

by birdhymns



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, this is it i'm writing prompts again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Collection of microfiction from Tumblr ask prompts.





	1. 17/11/2018

_jealousy kindness love forgiveness Regrets_

As much as she tries to let go, Adora burns bright at the back of her mind always, a reminder of who she’s trying to win against and show she doesn’t need her.

She doesn’t need someone to hold her, she doesn’t need someone to comfort her, she doesn’t need someone who leaves everything they had–!

But she cannot hold hate without touching all the rest.

-

_first and last._

In Adora, Catra has a space all her own, first friend, someone _good_  who didn’t deserve the hurt the others hurled.

But it’s, complex now, and Adora wonders now if they can ever have that peace between them again, when there’s so much resentment she did not see and she failed, she  _failed_  to see the effect she herself had on Catra’s treatment and maybe it’d have been better if Catra just, had never known her–

…but she can only hold to hope ‘til the end, that they have a chance.

-

_affection._

It used to be that there wouldn’t be a day without touch between them, curling beside each other and tending to wounds that no one else cared about, a warmth that was only theirs.

But now they are apart.

The curl of Catra’s tail across her wrist lingers with Adora long after she’s gone.

-

_training._

Leaving Adora to die, Catra holds it’s because she’s stronger now. She’s got her rightful place, finally recognised for just what she can do, and she leaves behind all they were, because what use is it now?

There is no greater strength than that which broke free of its binds–so she insists to herself.

-

_young and hurt._

It isn’t fair.

She’s not as good at Adora at fighting or doing what the Weaver asks but she’s trying but Adora still cares about her so she has enough and she is  _enough._

…Isn’t she?

-

_unity._

What binds them together is the hours upon days upon years of being by each other’s side. What tangles and frays are the years upon centuries of a conflict so much larger than themselves, desires for power that crack at their faults and cleave them, leaves gaping wounds where the other ought to curl and cover before healing.

But they cannot let go of the knots, even if they wanted to, even if one says so, because the desire to be together encircles it all.

 


	2. 11/24-25

_'Prompt: friendfiction (like fanfiction, but for friends)'_

-

“You…. drew a comic about us?”

“Shut up.” Catra puts her hands over her face, and Adora has to lean to hear, “I was just doodling ‘nd it ended up, like that.”

Glimmer peeks over Adora’s shoulder, brow rising. “You’ve got really complex panelling.”

“So it got out of hand!”

“….There’s halftones.”

“Out. Of. Hand.”

“Well, it looks pretty good. Can I keep it, Catra?” Adora holds the sheets close, yet careful not to crumple it.

“…Yeah, whatever. Sure. Take it.”

Her hands can’t quite hide her blush.

 

_-_

 

_'Oh no, there’s a terrible storm raging outside and we’re stuck sharing shelter in this tiny, cozy cave'_ and ' _catra stealing adora’s clothes'_

_-_

“…Catra.”

“What?”

“You know what. Give me my jacket back.”

“Hell no.” She shoves her hands in her pockets and pulls it tight around her. “You’ve got two jackets. If we’re gonna be stuck here ‘til the rain stops, we could at least both be  _kinda_  warm.”

“Really. Really?” Adora sighs, and sits, opening her arms. “Just come here.” 

Catra hesitates only a moment before she comes, folds herself into Adora’s embrace, and rests her head just under her chin, sighing quiet and content. “Alright, your idea’s better.”

“Duh.” The amusement’s obvious, but Adora presses no further, just holding Catra close. The rain and wind howl outside, lightning cracks alarmingly close, but they are distant entities.

Surrounded by Adora, Catra feels untouchable.

-

_'impulsive good night kiss?'_

_-_

”Well. I had fun.“ Adora lingers on the doormat, smiling at you. The porch light casts warm yellow and long shadows that stretch into the rest of the night and Adora’s contentment seems to take that brightness and make it more, the curl of her lips catching and offering that light for you.

She’s beautiful.

You have to shake yourself to get your tongue and heart in order. You’ve been doing that a lot tonight. "Well, good. Glad my dates are up to your standards.”

She chuckles, rocking back and forward on her heels as she looks at you. “We’ll do this again soon?”

“Yea.” Your heart clamours to rise up in your chest and sing but you manage, barely, to keep your cool. “Anytime you want.”

Her smile widens, embraces you. “Goodnight, Catra.”

“Later loser.” You grin up, and start heading back down the path to the sidewalk, bouncing–

“Catra!”

–and hands tug you back, and you barely have time to settle seeing Adora nervous-determined before her lips are pressed against yours, hard at first in their seeking before it gentles out.

When she pulls back there’s a sheepish but unrepentant smile. “Sorry. Really wanted to do that.”

For a few moments you can’t speak. Then you feel your blood burn through your ears and face, and you tuck your face into your sweater to mumble, “It was fine.”

She knows. She smiles. “Call me when you get home.”

Then the door’s closing behind her, and part of your heart in her hand.

-

_'roadtrip au. maybe the car broke down and catra is bored and insists on calling a tow truck but adora whips out some secret mechanic skills and catra is absolutely turned on?'_

_-_

It’s mesmerising really, watching Adora slowly work through the car, checking the oil and windshield wiper fluid while the shop takes off the spare tire. 

It was wild enough seeing Adora get that on, but seeing her move with ease in this random town’s garage like they’re the trees and playgrounds you used to clamber on together, it’s another part of your best friend that amazes you and makes you proud and all you want to do is watch her on and on just to see what she’ll do next, you want to be with her however far and walk through life with a bond between you always.

But you won’t say it, so you just grin at the head mechanic’s very impressed look and drawl, “Yeah, she’s great.”

-

_'Let’s go right for the killing blow here, war. The first time they saw each other cry'_

_-_

**α**  

Adora doesn’t see the way Shadow Weaver hits Catra, berates her, calls her useless.

But she does find Catra sniffling and her heart aches in time. So she settles near and holds her friend close, offering all that she is. Comfort, love, kindness. Wish turned to will, to put an end to those shared tears.

**ω**

Catra has She-ra–no, she has Adora, by the hand. And they are so, so worn. But she can’t let go, can’t, because Adora can’t hold that form much longer, and below them is one long fall, one straight path that seizes Catra and mocks her because they finally, finally, finally stand together again (no shadow and light but two colours burning bold) but she might lose it all.

So she grits her teeth and ignores the pain best she can and manages to say, “C’mon, Adora, use that, massive body of yours ‘nd get. Up. Here.”

But when they both slide dangerously as she tries to lift herself (not enough traction, not  _near_  enough), she shakes her head, eyes over-bright, and whispers. “I can’t. Just-”

“Don’t you even  _say_  it!” Catra hisses, sobs, and she digs her claws into battered gauntlets, needing any hold she has. “ _Don’t_. Just, hold on. Someone’s gonna come. Someone’s gotta. They wouldn’t just leave you.”

And there’s fear apparent in Adora’s eyes, sharpened by the loss of that transformative light, but she swallows, nods, and doesn’t let Catra go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read here, congrats, you're as hungry as I am for this friends to enemies to dramatic lovers dynamic. Thanks for reading.
> 
> If anything in particular broke your heart I'd love to hear what! I live off it.


End file.
